Diegesis
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari keluarga kami..."/ YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Diegesis**_

_**Writer : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**Familly**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**_

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** and other**__**s**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____**but this story**__**, Jung Hyunno & Hyunbin are mine**__**, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**____**Tanpa**____**proses**____**Editing**_

.

.

_._

_._

_Kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari keluarga kami... Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu ketika usiaku baru menginjak enam tahun. Kami kehilangan senyum Umma, kami kehilangan kasih sayang Appa, kami kehilangan saudara-saudara kami._

_Delapan tahun yang lalu... di depan mata Umma, Hyunbin noona yang kala itu berusia dua belas tahun dan Moobin yang baru berusia delapan belas bulan sengaja ditabrak di depan mata Umma. Sejak saat itu Umma menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak-anaknya. _

_Enosimania, itu vonis pertama dokter. Rasa bersalah pada sesuatu hal yang berlebihan. Namun semakin lama Umma semakin histeris, beretriak-teriak dan menangis. Appa yang sudah putus asa akhirnya membiarkan Umma. Appa akan ikut menangis bila Umma menangis, Appa akan bersedih bila Umma menjerit memanggil nama Noona dan dongsaengku._

_Usiaku empat belas tahun kini, hyungku sudah berusia dua puluh tahun sekarang. Jung Changmin namanya. Changmin hyung adalah kembaran Hyunbin Noona. Setiap hari aku dan hyung selalu bersama menghadapi kekacauan di rumah kami._

_Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat dari Appa, tidak ada lagi belaian penuh sayang dari Umma. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku makan masakan Umma._

_Umma depresi..._

_Appa frustasi..._

_Aku dan hyung hanya bisa melihat dalam bisu._

_Sungguh ironis, bukan?_

_._

_._

_Hari ini Hyung dan Appa belum pulang. Bila Appa memang harus mengurus perusahaan, Hyung sedang magang di kantor kejaksaan negri sebelum resmi menjadi pegawai di sana. Hanya aku yang di rumah. Umma kembali menangis dan menjerit memanggil nama Noona dan Dongsaengku. Para pelayan tidak bisa menenangkan Umma._

_Aku terdiam sejenak..._

_Perlahan ku dekati Umma, ku genggam erat jemarinya yang pucat dan kurus itu, ku usap air mata yang keluar kedua doe eyes yang ku ingat dulu selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan cinta untuk kami. Mata yang kini dipenuhi kesedihan, rasa bersalah dan kepiluan_.

"_Umma_..." _aku terisak. Malaikat terluka ini sungguh terlihat sangat menyedihkan_, "_Noona_ dan Binie sudah tenang sekarang. Relakan mereka _Umma_. Di sini masih ada aku, Hyunno! Ada Minie _hyung_ dan _Appa_ yang masih membutuhkan _Umma_..."

"Hyunno...?" _doe eyes nanar itu menatap lekat ke arahku_.

"_Ne_, _Umma_... Hyunno..." _ku biarkan Umma membelai wajaku perlahan. Mata indahnya yang tidak fokus itu terlihat sangat sembab, ada kabut kesedihan yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan mata indah itu._

"_Aegya_?"

"_Ne, Aegya Umma_..."

"Hyunno..." _ku biarkan Umma mendekapku erat, walaupun agak sesak tetapi aku rela. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Umma tidak memelukku seperti ini. Ku biarkan air mata itu perlahan-lahan mengalir. Umma, penderitaan yang membelengku Umma adalah nelangsa bagi kami..._

_._

_._

_Malam ini sekali lagi ku lihat Umma menangis histeris dalam dekapan Appa yang sudah berusaha menenangkannya. Kami tidak pernah rela membawa Umma ke rumah sakit jiwa karena Umma kami tidak gila. Umma hanya sedang terlarut dalam kesedihannya... hanya itu..._

"Akan ku jebloskan orang berngsek itu ke penjara!" _gumam Hyung pelan namun masih bisa terdengar olehku._

_Ku tatap Hyung lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu yang menjadi ciri keluarga kami. Bila kami sedang kesal maka mata kami akan menajam seperti seekor musang yang tengah marah, ku rasa gen ini kami dapat dari Appa._

_Hyung mengusap kepalanya pelan_, "Belajarlah yang rajin." _Usai berjalan seperti itu Hyung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Hyung lakukan selama mengurung diri di dalam kamar itu. Obsesi Hyung sejak dulu adalah menangkap pelaku tabrak lari yang merenggut nyawa dua saudara kami dan membuat Umma seperti sekarang ini._

_Tangan Umma terjulur kepadaku, ku raih jemari pucat itu yang langsung menggenggam erat tanganku._

"Jangan tinggalkan _Umma, Aegya_..." _lirih Umma disela isak tangisnya_.

.

.

"_Appa_, aku ingin mengunjungi Binie dan _Noona_..." _ucapku ketika kami sedang makan pagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tentu saja, tanpa kehadiran umma._

_Appa menatapku dengan mata setajam musangnya itu,_ "Pergilah bersama _Hyung_mu."

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke kantor kejaksaan, _Appa_." _Sahut Hyung_.

"Ini hari minggu, Changmin. Tidak bisakah kau menemani adikmu sebentar?" _tanya Appa yang mendapatkan gelengan singkat dari Hyung._

"Aku ingin pergi bersama _Appa_, _Hyung_... dan _Umma_." _Ucapku dengan wajah serius_.

_Appa dan Hyung menatap lekat padaku penuh ke kagetan._

"Jung Hyunno?" _tanya Appa, alisnya bertaut erat_.

"_Little Bear_! Kau sadar apa yang ku katakan?"

_Ku anggukkan kepalaku pelan_, "Kata guru konseling di sekolah, orang yang mengalami trauma harus didampingi untuk melawan dan menghadapi penyebab traumanya itu, bukan dibiarkan begitu saja." _Ucapku menirukan apa yang guru konseling sekolahku sampaikan beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku bekonsultasi padanya_, "Jadi...'

"_Arraso_." _Ucap_ _Hyung_, "Kita akan pergi bersama. _Ottoke_ _Appa_?"

_Ku tatap Appa yang sepertinya tengah berpikir keras. Mengajak keluar Umma sama sulitnya dengan meminta Umma menghadapi kenyataan pahit itu._

"_Arra_..."

_Jawaban yang Appa lontarkan sedikit banyak membuatku bisa tersenyum senang. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu kami sekeluarga akhirnya bisa pergi keluar rumah bersama-sama lagi._

_._

_._

_Ku lihat tangan pucatnya yang mencengkeram lengan Appa sedikit gemetar, mata hitam legamnya yang terlihat sangat sembab itu bergerak gelisah, tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh Appa seolah mencari perlindungan. Sosoknya benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh..._

_Ummaku..._

_Ummaku yang cantik, Ummaku yang dulu begitu perhatian, Ummaku yang dulu selalu memamerkan rona bahagia dan senyum menawannya..._

_Ummaku... yang sangat ku cintai._

"Yunie..." _gumamnya dengan suara parau._

"_Gwaechana Boo_..." _Appa mengusap pelan punggung bergetar Umma._

_Saat sedang tidak meraung dan menangis, hanya Appalah yang akan Umma ingat, hanya nama Appalah yang akan selalu Umma panggil._

_Tubuh Umma mengejang ketika di hadapan kami berdiri dengan angkuhnya sepasang nisan pucat berukirkan tinta emass nama Jung Hyunbin dan Jung Moobin. Perlahan-lahan cengkeraman Umma pada lengan Appa mengendur. Doe eyes hitam itu membulat dengan tatapan kosong. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana kain berwarna pastel melangkah pelan menghampiri dua nisan itu kemudian mengusapnya dengan jemari pucatnya yang sedikit bergetar._

"_Nae Aegya..." kembali ku lihat mata sembab itu menumpahkan air matanya, perlahan hingga air bah membasahi wajah rupawan Ummaku. _

_Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain membiarkan Umma menangis dan bersedih didunianya sendiri. Aku, Appa dan Hyung hanya diam dan melihat Umma yang terus terisak dan menjerit-jerit._

_Biar seperti ini dulu..._

_Biar Umma perlahan-lahan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa kedua anaknya sudah tidak lagi hidup bersamanya..._

_Biar Umma perlahan-lahan membalut nestapanya dengan kain kasa kenyataan yang kini tersaji di depan matanya sendiri._

_Yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit hati adalah diri sendiri, dan itu yang coba kami berikan pada Umma tanpa harus meninggalkannya atau mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa._

_Cih!_

_Aku selalu marah bila ada orang yang mengatakan Ummaku gila, aku akan menghajar mereka tidak peduli bahwa yang ku pukuli itu adalah orang dewasa sekalipun. Berkali-kali aku dan Hyung berurusan kantor polisi hanya karena menghajar orang yang menghina Umma. Dan berkali-kali pulalah Appa harus rela menjadi penjamin dan membayar ganti rugi karena ulah kami. Tetapi Appa tidak pernah memarahi kami karena Appa sendiri pun pernah menghajar rekan bisnisnya karena menghina Umma._

_Andai hukum tidak berlaku pasti kami sekeluarga sudah membunuh orang-orang bermulut tajam itu!_

"Yunie... Yunie... Yunie_..." Umma menghambur dan memeluk Appa, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Appa seolah-olah mencari perlindungan._

_Dengan setia Appa menenangkan dan menghibur Umma, memberikan pengertian dan kekuatan agar Umma bisa melalui apa yang selama delapan tahun ini membelenggunya._

_Usai menumpahkan tangisannya di dada Appa, Umma menarik tubuhku dan Hyung, memeluk kami dan menciumi wajah kami seolah-olah kami anak hilang yang baru saja kembali ditemukan. Umma merapalkan kata-kata maaf, membelai dan mengusap wajah kami penuh sayang._

_Satu hal yang ku sadari..._

_Denyut kehidupan terpancar dari doe eyes kelam Umma._

_._

_._

_Saat itu Umma sedang membeli sayur di kios pedagang yang berada di sekitar rumah bersama Hyunbin Noona dan Moobin. Umma yang kala itu sedang membayar belanjaannya membiarkan Hyunbin Noona mendorong kereta bayi Moobin perlahan-lahan di pinggir jalan sebelum sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang ke arah mereka._

_Itu yang Umma ceritakan pada kami. _

_Berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, kali ini kami sekeluarga menangis bersama. Pastilah berat bagi Umma melihat kedua buah hati yang susah payah dikandung dan dilahirkannya meregang nyawa dihadapannya sendiri. Kini aku sedikit memahami apa yang Umma alami selama ini._

_Dengan sangat erat Umma menggenggam tangaku dan Hyung, "_Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan meninggalkan _Umma_." _Pinta_ _Umma_.

"_Ne_." _Sahut_ _Hyung_.

_Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Setelah Umma berkonsultasi dengan psikiater keadaan Umma jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya walaupun Umma masih kerap kali bermimpi buruk, setidaknya Umma sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, berbelanja, jalan-jalan, memasak ataupun sekedar memakaikan dasi untukku, Hyung dan Appa._

_Sedikit banyak hal itu bisa memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi keluarga kami..._

_._

_._

"Im Jun Shik. Mantan mandor pabrik_ Appa yang Appa _pecat karena menggelapkan uang pabrik adalah pelaku tabrak lari yang menimpa Hyunbin dan Moobin."_ Ucap Hyung pada Appa saat kami bertiga sedang sibuk dengan kail kami, meninggalkan Umma yang sedang menggelar tikar dan menyusun bekal untuk makan kami. Hari ini kami memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat pemancingan. Suasana dan udara segar bisa membuat kondisi Umma lebih baik._

"_Hyung _masih menyelidiki kasus itu_?" tanyaku._

"Akan ku buat_ namja _brengsek itu membusuk di penjara, kalau perlu dihukum mati_!" ucap Hyung._

"Kasus itu sudah ditutup, Changmin_." Sahut Appa yang mulai menggulung pancingnya._

"Aku bisa membuatnya dibuka lagi_, Appa."_

"Bila kau melakukan hal itu_, Umma_muakan terluka lagi_."_

"_Appa _benar_, Hyung." Sahutku._

_Hyung tersenyum penuh arti, "_Aku akan tetap memenjarakannya karena dia terlibat kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan terhadap anak majikan yang memperkerjakannya. Aku akan membalas si brengsek itu melalui kasus ini. Karena ini adalah kasus pertama yang ku tangani sendiri_."_

"_Hyung _tidak takut_?" tanyaku._

"Kenapa aku harus takut kalau aku punya_ Appa _yang selalu bisa diandalkan_?" tanya Hyung._

"_Yunie yah... Cangminie... Little Bear, kajja _makan dulu_!" teriak Umma._

_Aku merengut kesal, "_Kenapa hanya aku yang dipanggil_ Little Bear? Appa _dan_ Hyung _jugatermasuk_ 'Bear'_nya_ Umma, _kan_?"_

_Appa mengusap kepalaku pelan sedangkan Hyung hanya tertawa lebar dan berlari menuju arah Umma, meninggalkan pancingnya begitu saja._

_Senyum itu..._

_Perlahan-lahan semakin bersemi seperti bunga matahari di musim panas..._

_Kali ini aku, Appa dan Hyung berjanji akan menjaga senyum Umma agar tetap merekah seperti itu selamanya._

_Umma, saranghae..._

_._

_._

_**END**_

_._

_._

_Sunday, March 23, 2014_

_12:45:59 PM_

_NaraYuuki_


End file.
